


routines and desires

by clearlykero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlykero/pseuds/clearlykero
Summary: This week, Sakusa is ill and away from practice, and it is with great distress that Hinata is rediscovering how awful it feels to miss someone with your whole heart and soul.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	routines and desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yfoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yfoom/gifts).



> prompt was "Sakusa/Hinata, routines and desires", thank you! ♡

Hinata had never really felt what it was like to miss someone, before Brazil. It had been an academic problem for people who weren't him, since he hadn't the brainpower for that kind of thing and didn't leave the comfort of Miyagi for long enough anyway, but in Rio he had been introduced to the staggering minefield of missing not just people but entire places, of missing the concept of things he couldn't even put into words. When he had run into Oikawa and then pulled himself back together, he'd thought that the worst was past. He still missed Japan, and back in Japan he found himself missing Rio, but it wasn't a physical weight on his chest like it had been.

This week, Sakusa is ill and away from practice, and it is with great distress that Hinata is rediscovering how awful it feels to miss someone with your whole heart and soul.

"But  _ Omi-san, _ " Hinata whines into his phone, flat on his stomach and sprawled across the bench in the changing room. Bokuto is kindly towelling his hair dry for him.

"No," Sakusa says, coughing. It probably sounds worse than it is, especially over speaker-phone, but Hinata can't help his worry. He knows how much Sakusa hates being sick. If he'd just stop being stubborn and let Hinata go over to take care of him then he would get better so much faster and everything would be fine— but no! Sakusa insists on taking care of everything himself, like the blockhead he is. Hinata sighs dramatically.

Atsumu, having just finished his shower, shoves Bokuto's hands out of the way and messes up Hinata's hair in a manner potentially meant to be encouraging. Hinata isn't always sure, with Atsumu, when he's trying to be nice and when he's just being Atsumu. "Omi-omi, remember how I told you idiots don't get sick?"

"You've been sick before, so that's obviously not true." Sakusa shoots Atsumu down before he even gets to make his point. While Atsumu makes exaggerated noises of affront, Hinata listens to Sakusa snicker quietly and feels soothed.

"If I'm not allowed over, you have to hurry up and get better," he insists.

"Yeah, our little Shouyou-kun has been pining away and wasting my beautiful tosses," Atsumu says, to Hinata's deep indignation. He messed up  _ one time. _

In his defense, it just doesn't feel the same when Sakusa isn't there. Hinata has always appreciated the ease of routine; he's been managing his own practice hours since he was a teenager, he's good at it. But Sakusa is so absolutely constant in everything he does that before he realised it Hinata had started to rely upon that steadiness, like Sakusa is the unshakeable bedrock that supported him and the rest of the team too. He always looks to Sakusa's position when he needs reassurance. Having that routine broken is affecting him, but— 

"It's totally not as bad as Atsumu-san makes it sound," Hinata says, as if his protests will mean anything when both Bokuto  _ and  _ Oliver are voicing their fervent agreement with Atsumu's lies. Traitors.

"They're all slacking when I'm not there," Sakusa grouses, ostensibly to himself. Hinata thinks about how suddenly adrift he felt when looking to his right and not seeing the two moles on Sakusa's forehead. Sakusa is probably missing practice just as much. Hinata generously forgives his prickliness. Then Sakusa says, "Hinata."

"Yes!" Hinata struggles away from Bokuto, who had at some point decided he was bored of drying Hinata's hair and is now making a spirited attempt to wrestle him. He sends a pleading look at their captain for help; Meian obligingly hauls Bokuto off before he leaves the locker room.

"You can come to my room in the morning," Sakusa tells him, sniffling and then making a disgruntled noise at his own nose. "If you really want to."

Hinata clutches his phone and stares at it. Sakusa must be  _ super _ sick to let Hinata come over and take care of him. "I'll be there!" he says anyway, squashing his apprehension.

The next morning, armed with umeboshi onigiri and mikan jelly from the 7-11 near their dormitory building, he knocks loudly on Sakusa's room door. There's a muffled curse from inside. Hinata wishes Sakusa would have let him have a spare key so he didn't need to wait outside with his anxiety while Sakusa takes forever to get the door. Eventually, though, the door cracks open to reveal Sakusa's extremely cross expression. It's hilariously obvious even when half of it is hidden under a mask.

"Come in," Sakusa mutters, thankfully before Hinata can lose the battle with his laughter. Hinata slips in, drops his plastic bag on the side table (not the floor, because Sakusa would get all cranky) and envelops Sakusa in the gentlest hug he can manage.

"Omi-san, I missed you!" he says, in a tone meant to hide just how much Hinata actually did miss him. It's embarrassing, especially when they live in the same building and not different countries or even just different prefectures. Sakusa has practice reading him, though. Hinata feels Sakusa's body relax a little in his hold.

"Don't touch me," Sakusa grumbles. But his hand comes up against Hinata's back to press him closer, his chin resting on top of Hinata's head. "If you get sick I'm not letting you in any more."

"Atsumu-san says idiots don't get sick," Hinata says cheerfully, ignoring the fact he's calling himself an idiot.

"You weren't here yet when he got sick the first season we were on the team together. Made him even more obnoxious. If that idiot can get sick, anyone can." Sakusa lets his hand drop from Hinata's back. Hinata takes the hint and sadly lets him go. He's not recharged nearly enough yet. And Sakusa moves differently when he's tired, all languid and eyes half-lidded and everything— Hinata knows full well Sakusa is not going to even take off his mask in Hinata's presence while he's still sick, but he can't help wanting more.

He picks up the plastic bag and takes out the umeboshi onigiri to distract himself. "I got you the ones you like this time," he says, offering one to Sakusa, who cuts his eyes to the package of disinfectant wipes on the same table. Hinata pouts.

"How did you know I like umeboshi?" Sakusa asks, after Hinata has gone over everything from the 7-11 with the wipes including his own hands. (Sakusa had watched him scrub at them and then casually cleaned his own hands with the unscented liquid sanitiser that Hinata had tragically not noticed. Now his hands smell like lavender wet wipes.) Hinata opens his mouth to pretend he was just that observant, but Sakusa is too sharp to believe him. He closes it again.

"I asked Osamu-san," he finally admits. Sakusa snorts. "How come you're okay with 7-11 onigiri but not Osamu-san's onigiri? They're so good, Omi-san, you're really missing out."

Sakusa plucks the onigiri from his hand and goes to collapse on the bed, which is rumpled and has stray tissues in it, adding to Hinata's suspicion that Sakusa is very sick indeed. "Maybe you should have the jelly instead," Hinata suggests, a little more worried now. "Or medicine. I bought LuluAttack for you."

"I don't like eating things that other people touched with their hands. It's not like I can disinfect the food directly," says Sakusa, ignoring Hinata's concerned suggestion. His voice is muffled by the pillow because he's just lying face-down in the bed, holding the onigiri close to his chest as though it's a stuffed toy instead of actual food. "7-11 is okay because humans never touch them."

Hinata creeps over, and when Sakusa makes no move to stop him, sits on the edge of his bed. "But you ate the gyoza I folded that day at lunch," he whispers, hushed like he's letting Sakusa in on a world-shaking secret. His eyes are wide and fixed on the sliver of Sakusa's face that is visible through his hair. "I touched them  _ all over. _ "

"Because you cooked them afterwards," Sakusa mumbles. "It's different."

Hinata doesn't think it's that different. He fits his hand around the nape of Sakusa's neck, feeling how hot his temperature's running. It's not as bad as Hinata thought, considering how Sakusa is acting. Maybe he's just shy. Sakusa makes a distinctly annoyed sound, but he doesn't try to shake Hinata off. "Will you get mad if I kiss you now?"

"Yes."

"Like, super mad, or like you're a little bit mad but you think I'm cute so it's okay?"

"Hinata," Sakusa begins, but he shivers a little when Hinata slips a hand under his sweater. "I don't want to pass you whatever it is."

"We live in the same dorm anyway, it's too late now. And if I get sick I'll just pass it to Atsumu-san too and I bet you'd like that."

Sakusa turns his head to glare, but he totally thinks it's funny, Hinata is certain of it. He dodges the hand that attempts to push his head away and smacks a kiss to Sakusa's cheek, on top of the mask. Sakusa does the thing he does where he closes his eyes and acts like being in the presence of other humans is an incredible trial. "I'll kick you out, don't think I won't."

"Sorry," Hinata says, contritely, and moves Sakusa's onigiri out of the way so he can wind himself around the man like a squid. "Let me just recharge before you do that."

"Why do I bother," Sakusa asks his pillow, but his fingers curl in Hinata's hair anyway. Hinata tries not to feel too pleased with himself.

"I missed you, Omi-san," he says, after a long moment. "A lot."

Sakusa doesn't answer, but Hinata didn't expect him to. He just wanted to say it, and he feels better now that he has. It's nice, too, that Sakusa doesn't comment on how ridiculous it is since they've barely spent a week not seeing each other. Feelings are so weird. Hinata wishes it was as easy as volleyball. Everything would be a lot simpler if he and Sakusa could just be playing volleyball all the time.

"I'll be at practice next week." Sakusa's voice is soft, like his hair brushing Hinata's forehead. "You'd better not be slacking when I'm back."

"I won't," Hinata promises, tilting his head back to look at Sakusa properly so he knows Hinata is serious. Sakusa's eyes are closed, and his expression doesn't seem to change, but he's smiling under that mask of his. Hinata can tell. Hinata grins widely, hugs Sakusa tighter, and the jarred-loose piece in his chest slides quietly back into place.


End file.
